Carronlera
Carronlera is a country in the southern Toy Islands located on the northern half of NAME Island which gained its independence from Natural Green Land in 2014. Its capital is Dunawin. Carronlera is bordered by Mountainland to the north, Merihobu and Mohiba to the east, Ankinngoa to the south and west. The territory of modern Carronlera was occupied by the Grand Democratic Republic of Natural Green Land from 2004 until early 2014, after which Carronlera regained its independence following a brief revolutionary conflict in with assistance from the USSRT and her SNA allies. Carronlera announced its independence on the 26th July 2014 during the SNA-NGL War, and a referendum held on the XX XX overseen by the Alliance of Toy Islands made the decision officially recognised by many Toy Island states. Since then, Carronlera has sought diplomatic neutrality, although it has become friendly with Tabi'atstan and the CCS. History Colonisation Following the Great Irish Famine (an Gorta Mór) of 1845, more than a million people emigrated from the fields and farms of Ireland, hoping to seek out a new life elsewhere in the world, with the newly formed United States of America being a prime candidate for immigration. Arrival in the New World was tough for the newly-arrived Irish, for they had little food, were homeless, and penniless. The colonisation of Carronlera occurred in 1852, when Bostonian council officials were finally overwhelmed by the influx of Irish immigrants and ordered the newly arriving boats to offload their passengers direct aboard trains to be taken across the United States from the East Coast to the West. Upon arrival on the West Coast, Irish immigrants were loaded aboard ships bound for the Pacific, where an unoccupied sliver of land amongst the Toy Islands was chosen to be their new home. Unfortunately for the Irish, who wished for their own independence following many years of British rule, it was decided in the Treaty of ______ that Carronlera was to become a British colonial outpost if any law and order was to be established. For the next sixty seven years, the Irish on Carronlera endured continued British rule. British Rule Following the establishment of a British colonial outpost on Carronlera, the climate was discovered to be ideal for agriculture, much like Ireland itself. Soon, production of food was underway, with the potato being the obvious choice of produce to grow as it was and still is a staple food of the Irish (although in modern times, this has become the potato crisp). Apart from edible produce, Carronlera was also an ideal location to establish a tea plantation, with exports to the rest of the world apart from the United States, purely to spite them for the Boston Tea Party incident of 1773. ''Thanks Obama. ''Such was the success of agriculture on Carronlera that the British colonialists decided the country would benefit greatly from the products of the Industrial Revolution, with a long term goal of improving productivity. By the 1880s, water wheels, mills, mines and steam engines started appearing across the country, belatedly bringing the Industrial Revolution to Carronlera and thus pushing it forwards towards the modern age. Carronleran War of Independence On the 4th February 1919, Carronleran separatists, encouraged by the creation of the Irish Republic, declared Carronlera independent from the United Kingdom and proclaimed the establishment of the Free Irish Republic of Carronlera. The next day, the British regiment stationed in the Carronleran city of Shronowen started moving towards the capital city of Dunawin (known as Headland City under NGL rule). In response, acting President Lochlann Mulrennan ordered 5,000 men from the Carronleran People's Militia to halt the British troops and prevent them from entering the capital. Result ___________ Free Irish Republic of Carronlera Unlike Ireland, where all British industries and infrastructure were destroyed once independence was gained, the people of Carronlera had the sense to preserve what the British left and utilise it for its own good. Management of all businesses and industries were changed to suit the Irish, with fair pay and working hours. With agricultural trade booming, the population began earning more for themselves rather than their former British occupiers. World War II The community of Carronlera refused to have any participation in World War Two and preferred to remain neutral, to prevent the possibility of undermining its independence once more. In addition, Carronlera did not have a proper military at the time, as all manpower was focused on building the economy of the country. Abstaining from any combat during WWII resulted in the continued flourishing of Carronlera, maintaining a reasonable level of exports around the world whilst also providing attractive holiday destinations for tourists who wished to leave behind the hustle and bustle of war. Cold War The neutrality and economic success of Carronlera during WWII came to the attention of British automakers who were attempting to expand their markets into foreign lands. Initial reception to the news was cold - Carronlerans did not take kindly to the arrival of the British once more. However, with persuasion from the newly-arrived company, some began to see the industry for what it was. And what they saw was good. Loiwikese invasion and NGL occupation SNA-NGL war and reestablishment of independence Modern era Politics The Republic of Carronlera is a parliamentary democracy, and the current Uachtarán is Tedrick Keegan. Law Write the second section of your page here. Foreign relations Ordinarily, Carronlera adopts a policy of non-intervention during war, declaring itself neutral in times of international conflict to avoid military conflict. However, to allow for the expansion of the economy, manufacturing contracts are often struck between Carronlera and other countries to assist in the growth and development of both nations. Carronleran exports bring revenue to the economy, whilst importing countries gain produced goods. Currently, Carronlera's main foreign ally is the USSRT, which provided assistance to Carronlera during the USSRT-NGL War to re-establish its independence. As a result, a treaty (to be named) was formed between the USSRT and Carronlera. Under the terms of agreement, the USSRT provides arms and developmental aid to Carronlera to boost its economic output. In return, the Carronleran government has announced plans to start the construction and export of vehicles to be sold in the USSRT, both civilian and military. In addition, Carronleran military engineering specialists have been contracted to design, develop and build new Anus-Type armoured vehicles and limousines for USSRT government officials, with funding from the USSRT. Military The armed forces of Carronlera are the Carronleran Defence Forces, which are charged with the protection of Carronleran sovereignty. A problem arising from the SNA-NGL War where Carronlera achieved independence from NGL is that the Carronleran Defence Forces have become acutely overarmed with old equipment by the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army, which sent vast amounts of military aid to Carronlera during and after the war. Of particular abundance is the T-55 tank, which despite upgrades, was considered only a stopgap measure by Carronleran military officials to deal with the severe lack of armoured fighting vehicles during the beginning of the SNA-NGL War. As such, T-55s in Carronleran military service have since been modified for numerous purposes, such as fire-fighting vehicles and agricultural tractors. Some T-55 tanks have had their turrets removed for use as coastal artillery, with the explosive reactive armour and gun stabilisers also being removed for spare parts. Large numbers of the tanks have also been relegated to use as targets for live fire exercises. Law enforcement and human rights The primary intelligence organisation of the Republic of Carronlera is the Information Research Agency, which is a ministry-level government organ. The drinking age in Carronlera is 18. Marijuana is legal in Carronlera for recreational purposes, but is strongly regulated by the government. The government follows a regulatory policy regarding prostitution, with prostitutes being required to submit to health checks. Euthanasia is banned and a criminal offence in Carronlera. However abortions are legal. Homosexuality is legal in Carronlera, as are homosexual marriages. Carronlera does not condone nor practice the use of the death penalty for crimes. Economy Agriculture Vehicle Manufacturing One of the first manufacturers to successfully establish an overseas manufacturing plant was the MG Car Company, with their second post-war vehicle, the TD Midget. Following their success in the United States, MG only thought it prudent to establish a manufacturing industry that was closer to North America, to save costs in shipping from the United Kingdom to the United States. Carronlera also hosts a fledgling ship building industry, funded by the Foreign Development Division of the Central National People's Bank of Tabi'atstan. Geography Climate Physical geography Demographics Languages Healthcare Education Religion Infrastructure Transport The national air carrier of Carronlera is Carronleran Airways. Culture Category:States Category:Carronlera